Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-31197380-20170208235255
Bom, vejo que muitas pessoas não aceitam o fato de Naruto ter LS reação, ou simplesmente não acreditam. Vou tentar explicar e provar que, Naruto possui LS reação, baseando-se em fatos dentro desse Universo. Como sabemos, esse feito deixou muitas pessoas confusas, pois ele é extremamente VAGO sobre o que aconteceu realmente : http://i7.mangareader.net/naruto/674/naruto-4920295.jpg Vou usar os 3 possíveis casos e também, os mais aceitos dentre os fãs pra explicar, seriam eles : '- Naruto desviou, seguindo o que foi visto no Anime.' '- Naruto desviou da mira do Juudara.' '- Naruto desviou usando sua Precog.' Vou explicar cada um, seguindo um tópico enumerado, OK? Vamos lá : 1 - Algumas pessoas consideram o calculo legítimo, porque ele preencheu a dúvida e lacuna que o Manga deixou : http://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/naruto-lightspeed-reactions-1701627/. Tirem suas conclusões. 2 - Naruto desviou da mira do Madara e ERA o mais aceito, ate o Databook desmentir essa afirmação e basicamente, confirmar que o feito que ocorreu no Anime é verdadeiro : http://i.imgur.com/X9GEBd0.jpg Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch ( Senpō: Ranton Kouga ) " A Ninjutsu used by those who gained the Six Paths Power, they emit a beam of light to bisect the enemy. Like a sharp and pointed fang, it cuts all things with the speed of light, making it impossible for the enemy to evade even one swing. " Basicamente, o Databook confirma o que o Anime nos mostrou como Cannon. 3 - Esse é o mais famoso e o mais aceito atualmente, pois tem além do Databook acima, feitos que podem definir Naruto como LS reação via Precog... Vamos a explicação : Bom, todos sabemos que geralmente quando um personagem em Naruto usa precognição como meio de evadir-se de ataques, o simbolo da EXCLAMAÇÃO aparece, como podemos ver em alguns exemplos : http://i9.mangareader.net/naruto/661/naruto-4721949.jpg http://i2.mangareader.net/naruto/673/naruto-4907765.jpg http://i8.mangareader.net/naruto/683/naruto-5032795.jpg Bom, com isso, temos a base que a Precog de Naruto, funciona mais como um "Sentido Aranha", ajudando-o a evadir-se de ataques APÓS serem lançados, confirmado com o Limbo de Madara e etc... " Tá, você explicou como funciona a Precog de Naruto, mas onde esta o feito e a página do Databook que mantem esse feito o mais aceitável? " Voltando um pouco, sabemos que Madara reagiu a um Guy, que de tão veloz estava distorcendo o Espaço, e Madara apontou-lhe seu Shakūjo em sua direção ( o mesmo foi burlado pelo Espaço distorcido ) e conseguiu jogar as suas Gudoudamas nele: http://i4.mangareader.net/naruto/669/naruto-4851183.jpg http://i9.mangareader.net/naruto/672/naruto-4893927.jpg http://www.phys.vt.edu/~jhs/faq/sr.html Sabemos que isso é um feito, no minimo, Sub-Relativista+ a Relativista ( Dependendo da Wiki e etc, ele esta a pelo menos, 10% da Velocidade da Luz ). E Madara estava reagindo, antes de obter seu 2° Rinnegan e antes de absorver a Arvore Sagrada, ou seja, ele já possuía a reação Relativista, antes de receber seus outros Up's de poder. E o Databook explicando sobre o Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, vulgo mais conhecido como "Mode Rikkudou" ou " SO6P", explica que a reação de Naruto é acima da reação de Madara : http://i.imgur.com/blUSOqW.jpg Six Paths Sage Mode ( Rikudō Sennin Mōdo ), Sage Jutsu / Ninjutsu used by Naruto. The big header basically says it's a gift from the ancestor of shinobi that grants a supernatural mental state allowing for the complete, universal comprehension of the all things. From what I can make out of main body of text, it says that this is a technique that allows the user to quickly grasp the nature of Chackra with the skill of a well-studied, highly sensitive master. It also seems to have a bunch of philosphical stuff about the Sage of Six Paths which is hard to make out because I can only read about half of it. Top caption says that the caster has an unconcious/automatic mastery of the Sage of Six Path's ability to levitate " ( fuyū suru nōryoko ). Second caption says, "Kicking a Truthseeker Orb! Surpassing Kurama Mode, his vast chackra lets him perform this risky stunt!" Third caption says, " His reaction speed meets or exceed that of Madara in his Ten Tails Jinchuuriki Form. It's the height of sensory ability! " Com isso, o Databook nos informa que a reação de Naruto Rikkudou é ainda maior que a de Juudara. Entao SIM, Naruto Rikkudou pode sim ter reação a LS. Ainda não estão convencidos com as minha provas? Então, olhem o video de um americano, explicando um pouco melhor sobre a Reação de Naruto : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7E5C9Yub7A&t=332s Gostaram? Espero que tirem conclusões sensatas e debatam sobre isso, com argumentos... Um abraço!﻿